


Bruises

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-17
Updated: 2009-07-17
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: MWPP era. The marauder's final year at Hogwarts. L/J RL/OC SB/OC





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 Hey everyone! I decided to change the premise of Bruises. Same basic characters, a little different, hopefully better. I hope you all like it! Thanks for reading. :)  


 

 

“Prongs? Oi, Prongs!” It was September 1st and platform nine and  
three-quarters was buzzing with students. Sirius Black, a young  
attractive man with shaggy dark hair and grey eyes, leaned casually  
against a wall. His best friend, James Potter, stood next to him, his  
hazel eyes scanning the crowd, clearly paying no attention to his  
companion.  
“If you’re a total wanker keep on ignoring me.” Sirius said loudly in James’ ear.  
“Huh, what?” James jumped, “Did you just call me a wanker?” he asked puzzled.  
“Sure did mate, I’ve been trying to get your attention for ages,” Sirius replied with a grin.  
“Well,  
what is it? I’m looking for Evans.” James said turning his attention  
back to the crowd. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  
“Evans,  
Evans, Evans, you’re like a broken record.” he said shaking the hair  
out of his face. A group of girls giggled as they passed the two,  
Sirius grinned and winked.  
“It’s like you two have your own fan  
club.” said Remus Lupin, a thin boy with sandy blonde hair. He pulled  
his trunk behind him as he strode up to his friends.  
“Moony!” Sirius  
said patting Remus on the back. “It is like we have our own fan club,  
and you darling Moony are our most valued member.” Sirius winked, Remus  
rolled his eyes. Remus nodded to James.  
“What’s with him?” he asked.  
“Looking  
for Evans, he’s got something to show her.” Sirius winked. “Hey James,  
you got a spot on your head boy badge.” Sirius said point to a small  
badge pinned to his friends robes.  
“Oh really?” James said looking down.  
“Sike!” Sirius said flicking James’ nose. Remus sniggered as Sirius laughed loudly.  
“Ooh, you’re so funny Pads,” James said bitterly, rubbing his nose gingerly.  
“Well it serves you right, you’ve been such a little wanker all summer with that thing,” Sirius said.  
“Again  
with the wanker, Padfoot, are we fighting?” James asked grinning at his  
friend. Sirius grinned back. Both had an evil glint in their eye.  
“James Potter and Sirius Black fighting, say it isn’t so!” gasped a short, round faced boy who had just joined their group.  
“Hey  
Pete, how was your holiday?” Remus asked as James and Sirius began  
wrestling. Sirius may have been stronger, but James was quick. Soon  
James was holding a panting Sirius in a headlock. Sirius was struggling  
to break free from his grip, when a short girl, with dark red hair  
began to walk by. Noticing the four boys, Lily Evans stopped and stared  
at the scene.  
“Hello Remus, Peter,” she said smiling at the two. She turned to James and Sirius, “Potter, Black” she said shortly.  
“I like your head girl badge, it’s shiny.” Sirius said with a smirk.  
“Oh sod off Black.” Lily replied.  
“Wait, Evans!” Sirius called as Lily began to walk away.  
“What?” she asked turning to face them again.  
“James has something he wants to show you?” he winked. She looked at them, considering for a moment.  
“Don’t care,” she replied finally. James dropped Sirius and ran after her.  
“Oh Evans, I’m pretty sure you care.” he said sticking out his chest.  
“I don’t believe it,” Lily gasped. She looked up at James with wide eyes.  
“Believe  
it babe, you may not have noticed me growing up, but Dumbledore sure  
has.” he replied grinning. Sirius, Remus, and Peter had disappeared  
onto the train, James began to walk towards it as well. Lily stared  
gaping at him. “C’mon partner,” he said winking.  
“It’s a mistake, it  
has to be a mistake.” she said furiously. Since Lily had started  
Hogwarts she had always planned on being Head Girl. She had worked hard  
for it, and James Potter was not going to ruin it for her, she would  
not let him.

* * *

Inside the train Remus and Peter  
followed Sirius down the crowded corridor looking for an empty  
compartment. They hadn’t had any luck however.  
“Everywhere’s full,” Peter whined from behind Remus.  
“Don’t be such a whiney little girl Pete, it’s so unbecoming.” Sirius replied, “Aha,” he said stopping at a compartment door.  
“You found an empty compartment?” Peter asked excitedly.  
“Well no it‘s not empty, but I’ve found somewhere to sit.” he said eagerly.  
“Sirius  
Black, I swear if Severus Snape is in there I’m walking away now. You  
can’t start bullying him now, we haven’t even gotten to the school  
yet.” Remus said sternly. Sirius grinned. Remus was quiet and usually  
went along with whatever James and Sirius did with nothing more than a  
look of disapproval. Then there were times, much like this one, where  
Remus absolutely would not stand for any of their crazy antics and  
would tell them so rather harshly. Sirius quite enjoyed Remus’ little  
outbursts.  
“Calm down Moony, I’d never attack Snivillus without  
James in tow. He’d be highly offended. It’s Charlotte and Anna.” Sirius  
said stepping aside so Remus and Peter could look in.  
Remus  
recognized the two girls in the compartment as Lily’s best friends, and  
his fellow Gryffindors, Charlotte Little and Anna Collins.  
“I think  
I’d rather it be Snape.” Remus said standing against the wall. Sirius  
barked a laugh, clearly he found Remus’ misery funny.  
Ever since  
their first year when Charlotte and Remus first met, she had had some  
sort of aversion to him. At first Remus tried to get her to like him,  
although it became increasingly harder with every rude remark and nasty  
glance she gave him. Eventually Remus came to dislike Charlotte as much  
as she disliked him.  
“Ah, c’mon Moony, there isn’t anywhere else for  
us to sit.” Sirius groaned. He knew Remus and Charlotte had never  
gotten along, but couldn’t understand why. He doubted even they  
understood it.  
Sirius had grown up with Charlotte. Sirius’ parents  
had hated Charlotte’s family, as her mum was a muggle. The Blacks  
thought her father was an absolute disgrace and forbade their sons to  
associate with Charlotte, so naturally Sirius became best friends with  
her. In the years before they began Hogwarts, Sirius and Charlotte were  
hard to separate. Once they arrived at Hogwarts however, things  
changed. Sirius met James, Remus and Peter, while, Charlotte met Lily  
and Anna, and the two drifted. Every summer though, when it was just  
the two of them, they once again became inseparable. When Sirius ran  
away to the Potter’s, he suspected things would never be that way  
again. So far he’d been right.  
Sirius peered into the compartment.  
Charlotte and Anna were sitting across from each other talking  
animatedly. Charlotte was a small girl with dark hair that curled at  
the ends. She had bright blue eyes and always had a smile on her  
freckly face.  
Anna was tall, blonde and curvy. She also had the best  
pair of legs Sirius had ever seen on a woman. He had expressed to his  
mates once, that Anna was his idea of perfect, they had all started at  
him like he was a complete nutter. It was true though, Sirius had never  
met a girl he liked to look at more. In their fourth year the two began  
snogging, which was all good and well until she decided that a snog  
buddy just wasn’t enough. Needless to say Sirius broke that off real  
quick.  
“Hello, Ladies,” Sirius said opening the compartment door.  
The girls looked up from their conversation. Charlotte smiled at  
Sirius, while Anna rolled her eyes.  
“Sirius!” Charlotte said jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Can we help you with something Black?” asked Anna, ignoring her friend’s lack of disdain.  
“We just came to see if you girls had room in your compartment.” Sirius said grinning. Charlotte and Anna exchanged a look.  
“If  
you think the five of us in the tiny compartment won’t result in tears,  
yelling, and/or hexes being thrown, then by all means, stay.” Anna said  
smoothly. Charlotte sat next to Anna.  
“Well, we can’t promise  
anything.” Sirius said winking. He sat down lazily across from them.  
Peter and Remus followed his lead. The silence that followed was  
deafening, the tension thick.  
“This is weird.” Anna said suddenly.  
“What’s weird?” Peter asked.  
“I think the lady is referring to the tension just bubbling throughout the compartment.” Sirius said brightly.  
“Actually I had been referring to the fact that you were not speaking.” Anna retorted.  
“Ooh  
feisty.” Sirius said with a twisted smile, “You know Anna, when you say  
things like that it just makes you like a trillion time more attractive  
to me.” Anna sighed angrily and crossed her arms. Her glare was deadly,  
but just made Sirius smile wider.  
“I’m going to go walk around.” she  
said sounding quite flustered. They watched as she slammed the  
compartment door and stormed off.  
“Well that was fun.” Sirius said leaning back and stretching his legs out in front of him.  
“ Sirius did you really have to do that?” Charlotte asked, she had a slight smirk in spite of her disapproving tone.  
“Well,  
it isn’t my fault she’s such a drama queen.” Sirius replied grinning  
widely. Charlotte shook her head slowly at him. Peter snickered and  
Remus rolled his eyes, then pulled out a book. The plump lady pushing  
the trolley rolled by and Peter snuck out to grab some candy. Sirius  
opened his eyes and glanced around the compartment.  
“I’m bored.” he moaned loudly.  
“Merlin’s beard Sirius, you have the attention span of a two-year old.” Remus muttered into his book.  
“And  
you Moony have been spending waaay to much time with that Slughorn  
character in his little Slug club, I mean ‘Merlin’s beard’ really?”  
Sirius replied standing and stretching.  
“You’ve always been jealous Padfoot.” Remus smirked.  
“Psh,  
yeah me jealous of your Slug club, that’s rich.” Sirius said with a  
laugh. “C’mon Pete, let’s stir up some trouble.” he said pushing Peter  
out of the compartment door as he tried to reenter. Charlotte jumped up  
quickly.  
“Sirius wait.” she called, but he had already shut the door  
and was walking away. She sat down and began fidgeting with her hands.  
“Is there a problem?” Remus asked coolly.  
“Only that I’m stuck here with you.” she replied casually.  
“Good  
one.” Remus said sarcastically. Charlotte sighed heavily, then glared  
out the window. She glanced at him reading. He always had his nose in a  
book. In fact she was almost positive there were very few books left in  
the world that Remus Lupin hadn’t read.  
“What are you reading anyways?” she asked. Charlotte couldn’t stand silence, it drove her mad.  
“It’s called a book, surely you’ve heard of them.” replied Remus not bothering to look up.  
“You know, I was just trying to make conversation Lupin.” Charlotte shot. Remus glanced at her.  
“As you can see, I’m a bit preoccupied.” he said gesturing to his book.  
“Ridiculous.” Charlotte growled standing up. Sirius and Peter reappeared at the compartment door just as Charlotte opened it.  
“Going somewhere?” Sirius asked a flustered Charlotte.  
“Yes,”  
she replied sharply. She pushed passed him and walked out into the  
hall. Sirius sat down from across Remus and Peter. He put his feet up  
on the seat and stretched out.  
“So, which one of you ungrateful  
prats is going to thank me?” Sirius asked resting his head on the back  
of his hands. Remus looked up at him.  
“Sorry?” Remus asked quizzically.  
“Well, we didn’t have a place to sit, and now we have a compartment entirely to ourselves.” he grinned.

* * *

“I’ll  
take those.” James said sneaking up behind a second year Gryffindor.  
The young boy was holding an armful of dungbombs getting ready to set  
them off in a compartment of Slytherins. He looked up at James,  
terrified, and dropped the dungbombs where he stood.  
“And I don’t  
wanna see you trying to use anything like this again!” James shouted as  
the Gryffindor boy ran off down the corridor. He turned to Lily who was  
staring at him open-mouthed.  
“Something wrong Evans?” James asked with a grin.  
“Yes,  
you just took that Gryffindor boy’s dungbombs, just before he used them  
on a group of Slytherins.” Lily replied. She was shocked. The James  
Potter she knew would never have stopped a fellow Gryffindor from  
pranking Slytherins. In fact, the James Potter Lily knew, would very  
well hand a fellow Gryffindor dungbombs. Then again he’d probably just  
take matters into his own hands and torture the Slytherins himself.  
“Well of course, they _are_ banned.” James said with a wink. “Though I don’t see any harm in  
pocketing these in case of extreme emergencies.” He put the dungbombs  
in his cloak.  
“And, there it is.” Lily said rolling her eyes.  
“There what is?”  
“I knew you couldn’t possibly be doing something right for a change, I knew you hadn’t actually grown up, Dumbledore is mad.”  
“Alright  
Evans, here, you take them.” James said thrusting the dungbombs at her.  
She snatched them with a triumphant smile. James turned suddenly and  
stormed off down the corridor.  
“Potter where are you going?” Lily called after him.  
“I  
have Head Boy duties to fulfill, however if you’d like to stand in the  
corridor and argue over whether or not I’ve grown up at all, by all  
means lets, you know I’d go to any lengths to please you.” James  
replied. He looked at her very seriously for a moment, then broke out  
into a great grin.  
“Potter, I hate you.” she said walking past him. He caught up with her quickly and smiled down at her.  
“Give it time love,” said James in a low voice. Lily snorted. “Don’t you snort at me Lilykins, you just wait, it’ll happen.”  
“You’re an imbecile.” she replied in complete awe.  
“And  
one day Evans, mark my words, you will absolutely love me,” James said  
ruffling her hair. He turned his back to her. “Oi, get a room!” he  
shouted to two Ravenclaws wrapped in a passionate snog. They broke  
apart quickly, blushing.  
“I don’t believe that’s part of our jurisdiction.” Lily said walking next to him.  
“I’m  
head boy, nothing is out of my jurisdiction.” he replied. Lily sighed  
heavily as James sauntered a few paces ahead of her. Dumbledore was not  
in his right mind when he appointed James head boy. Didn’t he realize  
it would go to James’ already humongous head? Didn’t he understand that  
James already strutted around the castle like he owned it, and upon the  
appointment of Head Boy he would come to believe that he actually did  
own it? Clearly these thoughts had not crossed the good headmaster’s  
mind. Lily would have to sit down with Professor Dumbledore and show  
him, in a very polite way so as not to offend him, that James Potter  
was not an ideal candidate and that Remus Lupin was really much better  
suited.  
“I’m speaking with Professor Dumbledore as soon as we arrive  
at Hogwarts about your position.” Lily said in an off-handed tone.  
James whirled on her looking terrified.  
“What?!” he shrieked. “Lily you can’t!” Lily eyed him suspiciously.  
“You  
think Dumbledore made a mistake don’t you?” she said slyly. He nodded  
slowly, “Well, so do I, which is why I must speak with him.”  
“This  
is absurd, obviously he didn’t make a mistake, he’s Albus Dumbledore,  
practically the greatest wizard ever.” James said quickly, “In the off  
chance that he did make a mistake A.) He would’ve fixed by now and B.)  
I highly doubt that if he hadn’t fixed it, he’d like some seventeen  
year old girl who’s blind by hatred, telling him he’s made a mistake.”  
He ran his hand nervously through his hair and eyed her awkwardly.  
“You  
have a point Potter, I doubt he likes being told when he’s  
catastrophically messed up.” Lily said nodding stroking her chin deep  
in thought.  
“Besides I’m sure the lovely McGonagall has already  
pestered him all summer about his choice, he’s no doubt heard enough.”  
James said firmly.  
“Of course, of course she’s been trying to show  
him the error of his ways…but why hasn’t he seen them?” Lily was  
talking to herself, James could tell. It was no use really. It would  
take some time for her to warm up to the idea of James being her  
partner.  
“I forgot that the great Minerva McGonagall and her little  
protégé Lillian Evans are more intelligent than Albus Dumbledore, you  
know, the man with his own Chocolate Frog Wizard card?” James said  
sarcastically.  
“Are you getting smart with me James Potter?” Lily’s hands flew to her hips as she scowled at James.  
“Of course not Lilyflower.” James replied innocently. He batted his eyelashes and grinned stupidly. Lily rolled her eyes.  
The  
two patrolled the train corridors for a while longer, bickering the  
entire time. James stopped suddenly in front of a compartment.  
“Potter!” Lily said bumping into him.  
“Sorry Evans, but it’s my mates in there.” James said excitedly.  
“I swear, you four are like in love with each other.” Lily sighed aggravated. James laughed and shook his head.  
“No Lilyflower, I’m in love with you.” he said gently tapping her nose with his forefinger.  
“That’s  
it, I’m done, I cant take another second of you.” Lily said storming  
off. James grinned watching her walk away, then opened the compartment  
door and collapsed into the seat next to a sleeping Sirius. Remus was  
reading, Peter was eating, James was not surprised.  
“Pads.” he said jabbing an elbow into Sirius ribcage.  
“Wussmater?” Sirius mumbled groggily.  
“This is the year.” James said proudly. Remus put his book down and looked at James skeptically.  
“What are you going on about?” Remus asked.  
“I  
agree with Moony, what are you going on about, and was it necessary to  
jab me violently?” Sirius asked rubbing his side gingerly.  
“I am sorry about that,” James replied patting Sirius’ shoulder, “Anyhoo, this is my year mates, I can feel it.”  
“It’s been your year for the past six years,” Remus said blatantly.  
“Hey now, let’s be fair, at least three of those years were mine.” Sirius said sounding genuinely offended.  
“And surely you had a year in there somewhere Moony!” Peter chimed in.  
“That  
only leaves me with two then!” James shouted clearly sensing an  
injustice. Remus groaned and his hand against his forehead.  
“What I  
meant is that for the past six years, you and Sirius, have basically  
ruled the school, what’s going to be different about this year?” he  
explained.  
“Well for one he actually holds power now.” Sirius pointed out.  
“Oh boy.” Remus sighed.  
“Gentlemen  
please, I was not referring to my awesome popularity or the new power  
of Head Boy which has just been bestowed upon me,” James said  
dramatically, “No, I was referring to the fact that this is the year  
that I win over the lovely Lily Evans.” he finished looking triumphant.  
There was a brief moment of silence as Sirius, Remus, and Peter took in  
James’ words. Then the compartment was filled with laughter, no one  
louder than Sirius.  
“Sorry James, it’s just, that’ll probably never happen.” Peter said doubling over.  
“Why  
do I even bother with you lot.” James crossed his arms and glared at  
his hysterical friends. The laughing and jokes continued as the boys  
changed into their robes, during their exit off the train, onto the  
carriages, and all the way up to the castle.

* * *

The Hogwarts  
students filled their tables in the Great Hall quickly, all ready for  
the feast that was about to begin. They watched patiently as the first  
years were sorted into each of the four houses. Dumbledore stood after  
the sorting and said simply: “Tuck in!”, and the feast began.  
Lily  
sat with Charlotte and Anna as far as could possibly be from James and  
his ridiculous friends. Her friends had been just as surprised as she  
had about James’ new position as Head Boy.  
“Surely something is wrong with Dumbledore.” Anna said eyeing their Head Master wearily.  
“Maybe  
he sees potential James, I mean, I don’t know about you guys, but I saw  
a significant drop in the pranks pulled last year.” said Charlotte  
softly.  
“That’s true, I hadn’t thought of that.” Anna said thoughtfully.

Lily  
glared down the table at him. He took a sip of his pumpkin juice and  
smiled at something Peter said. He always pretended to find humor in  
whatever Peter said, even if it wasn’t remotely funny. Sirius whispered  
something to him, which made him laugh for real. Lily’s stomach  
fluttered. He was an attractive young man, there was no denying that.  
His hair was always messy, but in the right way, and his eyes were the  
perfect mix of blue, green, and brown. But it was his smile that had  
made Lily's heart pound.  
Lily had become slightly aware that she was  
not the only girl in the hall watching him. She was the only girl that  
James noticed however. He met her gaze and grinned, then gave her a  
small wave. She could feel herself blushing, she could feel the smile  
creeping upon her lips, then she remembered who it was that she was  
smiling at. Lily scowled.

Down at James’ end of the Gryffindor  
table, he sighed as Lily turned her entire body away from him. She  
propped her head on her hand so that all James could see was a curtain  
of thick dark red hair. What he would give to see her smile at him for  
once instead of scowl. James turned back to his friends and pretended  
to listen. Sirius was telling Remus and Peter about James’ cousin who  
had stayed at the Potter’s over the summer.  
James couldn’t talk to  
any of them about his feelings for Lily. They knew he wanted her, they  
knew he went to great lengths to impress her, they also knew she would  
have nothing to do with him. His friends, James knew, had always just  
assumed that James didn’t actually have feelings for her, but that he  
just enjoyed the chase. But he wouldn’t expect them to understand.  
Sirius was not a one woman man, he was too busy snogging any girl who  
walked his way to ever actually fall in love. As far as Remus went, he  
wouldn’t know love if it came up and bit him on the nose. He never went  
looking for it, and James suspected he liked being alone. Peter  
couldn’t get a girl if his life depended on it. Girls just made Peter  
nervous.  
“Whatcha thinking about Prongsie?” Sirius said nuzzling his head into James’ neck.  
“Sirius, what are you doing?” James asked moving sharply away from his friend. Sirius pouted playfully.  
“Giving you loves Prongsie!” he grinned. James shook his head, but couldn’t help smiling.  
“Let’s have it then, what were you thinking about?” Peter asked eagerly.  
“What are you talking about?” James asked. He hadn’t realized his momentary silence had gone noticed.  
“You had that Prongs look, you know the one.” Remus said poking at his food with his fork.  
“Where  
you get all poised and distant.” Sirius said imitating him. He sat up  
as straight as he could, cocked his head to on side and looked off at  
nothing.  
“Right and your eyes go all glazed over.” Peter added.  
“And your mouth opens, tongue hanging out,” Sirius said dropping his chin and let his tongue fall out of his mouth.  
“I do not look like that.” James protested.  
“Alright, alright, maybe not the open mouth tongue part.”  
“Yeah, that’s more of a Padfoot look.” Remus said with a sly smile.  
“Oi!”  
“Well it is.”  
“At least I don’t have a Moony look, do you know what a Moony look look’s like?”  
“Enlighten me.”  
Sirius  
proceeded to contort his face, snarling and growling. Remus rolled his  
eyes and flicked a forkful of peas into Sirius’ “Moony face”. Peter  
snickered as Sirius wiped his face, glaring at Remus. Remus smirked  
boastfully.  
“Ladies, ladies, enough of this petty nonsense.” James  
said raising his hands, “The feast is almost over.” James scooped a  
large glob of jello onto his plate. The desserts had magically appeared  
seconds before.  
“What’s that got to do with anything?” Remus asked sounding bored. Sirius grinned at him devilishly.  
“C’mon Moony, you remember our back to school ritual.” Sirius said. Remus’ eyes widened in horror.  
“Ah hell, aren’t we a little old for skinny dipping?” Remus asked shaking his head.  
“Moony it’s our last year!” Peter squealed.  
“Which is all the more reason to jump into the lake in nothing but our birthday suits!” Sirius punched the air.  
“I’ll just meet you three back in the common room.” Remus said.  
“Nope.” James said firmly.  
“James,  
you’re head boy now, none of this nonsense.” Remus said, although he  
knew he had lost this battle. Nothing he could say would make them  
change their minds.

 

* * *

Charlotte Little loved coming  
to Hogwarts. The summer before she started school, her father had died,  
leaving her mother miserable. Over the years Hogwarts had become her  
escape. A place where she didn’t have to think about how much she  
missed her dad, or how badly she wanted to see her mum smile again. She  
dreaded summers, except the time she spent with Sirius. After he ran  
off to stay with James, however, summers became absolutely unbearable.  
The  
window seat which she sat at looked out over the grounds. She smiled as  
she remembered sitting by the lake with Lily and Anna. Dipping their  
feet in the water on a warm spring day. Charlotte could not be more  
grateful for Lily and Anna. The thing she appreciated most about her  
friends was that they never asked questions about her fathers death.  
They understood she didn’t like talking about it and respected that.  
Lily came into the dormitory wearing her pink bathrobe, her hair soaking. She sat next to Charlotte.  
“What’s up Charlotte?” she asked rubbing her hair into a fluffy white towel.  
“Nothing.”  
she replied. Lily narrowed her eyes, she knew Charlotte too well to  
know when she was lying. Charlotte sighed, “I was just thinking about  
how much I’m going to miss this place.”  
“Char, it’s our first night back, we have months to worry about getting out into the real world.” Lily smiled softly.  
“C’mon  
Lils, you know as well as I do that it’s ending fast.” Charlotte  
replied. Anna’s gray cat, Oscar, rubbed against Charlotte’s leg. She  
picked him up and scratched behind his ears.  
“I know, you’re right.  
But there isn’t much we can do except enjoy the time we have, right?”  
Lily asked giving Oscar a stroke under his chin. Anna burst in the  
dormitory looking quite flustered. Her face was bright red and her hair  
was a tangled mess of blond. She looked at Lily and Charlotte  
apprehensively.  
“What have you been doing?” Charlotte asked grinning.  
“That  
Kingsley Shacklebolt, now there’s a good snog.” she said running her  
hand through her hair, trying to tame it. Lily rolled her eyes,  
Charlotte giggled.  
“Anna, you want Sirius, why do you insist on  
snogging every other guy you meet?” Lily asked. Anna went to her trunk  
and pulled out a satin nightdress.  
“C’mon Lils, do you honestly  
expect me to sit around pining for Black?” she said unbuttoning her  
blouse. “I mean I’ve gotta have some fun.”  
“You’re barking,” Lily laughed. She got up and also changed into her pajamas.  
“Anyways, I’ve given up on him, it’s all about Kingsley now, he’s a real man.” Anna said winking at Charlotte.  
“You’ll never give up on Sirius.” Lily said shaking her head.  
“Well  
I have,” Anna said firmly. As Anna tried to convince Lily of her new  
feelings for Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlotte turned back to the window.  
She could make out little in the vast darkness. She could see where the  
lake met the grounds, various trees, and a tiny light off in the  
distance that was Hagrid’s hut.  
Then, as she stared out towards the  
lake, she could make out figures. She counted four distinct black  
figures swimming close to shore. They had to be students. But who would  
be mad enough to jump into the freezing cold lake in the middle of Fall.  
As  
if they had wanted Charlotte to see, one of them pulled out his wand  
and lit up the space around them. She recognized him immediately, even  
from such a distance.  
“Sirius.” she said looking out shocked at what she was witnessing.  
“Sorry?”  
Anna said coming over to the window. She too looked out to the lake and  
gasped. “Lily, get over here.” she motioned for Lily to join them.  
“That’s not, is it?” Lily asked gaping.  
“Oh it is,” Charlotte nodded.  
“Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, out for a midnight swim.” Anna grinned evilly.  
“Let’s go.” Lily said grabbing her wand. Charlotte and Anna followed.

* * *

The  
lake was definitely colder than it had been last year. However, Remus  
thought, it was not nearly as cold as it had been in their fourth year.  
It had been raining that year, and yet James and Sirius still insisted  
upon going in. They’d all had colds for weeks.  
Remus often wondered  
why he even stuck around. He'd always go along, quite unwillingly, with  
their schemes and end up in the hospital wing or detention. Sirius and  
James would sit and laugh about how great their prank had been, while  
Remus considered a quite life without any friends. Then the full moon  
would come around and Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail were the only ones  
in the world who mattered. They stood by him, helped him through the  
night. He’d wake up knowing that James and Sirius could put him through  
hell and they’d still be his best mates.  
“M-maybe th-this was a b-bad idea.” Peter shivered next to him.  
“I concur” Remus nodded vigorously.  
“C’mon  
boys! This is the most fun I’ve had all summer!” Sirius said slapping  
Remus on the back. James’ head whipped around, his wet hair splattering  
them all.  
“Sirius Black, I find that offensive.” he said to Sirius.  
“Oh  
c’mon Prongsie, all you did was talk about Lily. She‘s not even cute  
James.” Sirius shook his head much like a wet dog. James sprung onto  
Sirius’ back and wrapped his arm around his neck.  
“Take that back dog!” James shouted.  
“Oi,  
get off me, I can feel little Prongsie on my back…believe me, it’s not  
pleasant.” Sirius said trying to throw James off of him. Remus laughed.  
He dunked his head under the water hoping it would make him a little  
less cold. It seemed to work for James and Sirius. When he came back up  
he happened to spot three dark figures moving towards the lake.  
“Hey, hey Pete, do you see that?” he asked Peter pointing to the figures.  
“What is it Remus?” Peter asked nervously. There was a loud splash behind them and Remus knew Sirius had one this battle.  
“Sirius, James, look.” he said to his mates.  
“What  
the-” but James never got to finish his sentence. The three figures had  
reached the pile of clothes the boys had left and snatched them up.  
“We hope you won’t be needing these.” Lily’s voice came from one of the figures.  
“Evans!” James shouted.  
“Bye Potter!” Lily dashed off behind the other two, who Remus could only assume was Anna and Charlotte.  
“We have no clothes.” Peter squeaked.  
“Evans.”  
James said again, Remus swore he was smiling. Lily could murder James’  
parents and he’d still smile for her. Remus would never understand.  
“I’ve  
got an idea.” Sirius said quickly. Without warning, where Sirius had  
once been, was a large black dog, his tongue hanging out as he panted.  
“Padfoot!  
Go get em boy!” James said excitedly patting the dog on the head. He  
swam to shore before Remus could protest. Lily, Anna, and Charlotte  
weren’t dumb. What if they figured out Sirius was the big black dog?  
What if they told McGonagall, or Dumbledore?  
“This is a bad idea.” he said quickly. James put his hand on Remus’ shoulder.  
“Sirius knows what he’s doing.” he said smiling, “You’ve got nothing to worry about.”  
Remus nodded, but he was so sure.

 

* * *

“Oh  
man, did you see their faces!” Lily said catching up with Anna and  
Charlotte. They stood at a tree panting through their laughter.  
“They’re going to get us back, I know they are.” Charlotte said shaking her head.  
“We’re  
just as smart as they are, we can take their silly pranks!” said Anna  
firmly. The bush behind them rustled and they all turned on it sharply  
with their wands out.  
“Potter, if you come out I’ll hex you till  
next Tuesday.” Lily said to the bush. The bush rustled again and out  
came a big black dog, much to their surprise.  
“Oh hello,” Charlotte  
said lowering her wand and holding out her hand for the dog to sniff.  
Lily held out her arm so Charlotte wouldn’t move any further.  
“Be  
careful Char, we don’t know this dog, in fact I didn’t even know the  
Forbidden Forrest harbored dogs.” Lily said narrowing her eyes. He  
barked and jumped playfully.  
“Aw, he’s not dangerous.” Charlotte  
said pushing past Lily and petting the dog. He rolled on his back and  
she scratched his tummy.  
“Charlotte’s right Lils, he’s kinda cute.” Anna said lowering her wand as well, with a smile.  
“I’m  
going to call him Snuffles.” Charlotte said, “You like that name don’t  
you?” she said to the dog. He leapt up and licked her face, then barked  
again. Anna moved closer, and he jumped on her.  
“Down boy.” she said trying to push him off. He barked, and Anna could swear he was laughing at her.  
“Alright, Snuffles, we’ve gotta go.” Lily said harshly. Snuffles growled at her.  
“No,  
bad Snuffles!” Charlotte said angrily. He whimpered and licked her  
face, then jumped on Anna yet again. This time she tumbled over, with  
Snuffles on time. He licked her face repeatedly, his massive paws  
holding down her hands.  
“Gethimoff!” Anna yelled as best she could. Lily and Charlotte could do nothing but laugh, the boys’ clothes lay forgotten.  
“C’mon  
Snuffles!” Charlotte said trying not laugh any harder than she already  
was. He looked up at her, then to the pile of clothes. Snuffles jumped  
off of Anna leaving her to wipe dog slobber off of her face.  
“What  
are you doing dog?” Lily asked as he sniffed the clothes. He barked,  
then grabbed as much as he could in his mouth and ran off.  
“That was weird.” Charlotte said standing next to Lily. Both looked after the dog in awe.  
“I was just molested by a dog.” Anna whined still wiping her face. Lily and Charlotte broke into laughter.  
“I think he was in love.” Charlotte said offering her hand to Anna.  
“Looks  
like Kingsley has some competition.” Lily said with a wink. Anna sighed  
and stormed off furiously towards the castle. Lily and Charlotte  
followed, giggling the entire way.

 


End file.
